


rolling thunder

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith cannot live any way other than her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rolling thunder

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. this title is shamelessly taken from a move in angelic layer but WHATEVER MAN IT STILL SOUNDS GOOD!!

> **18\. storm clouds: living things, moving towers**

Judith does not live a free life. It is not an easy life, nor is it a difficult one; it is only _her_ life. She thinks it’s rather simple.

Where her father’s blastia goes, she follows; where she goes, destruction trails along behind her, rain after cloudy skies. Natural. With Ba’ul by her side, they drift easily from place to place with nothing and no one to make them stay. Passing with the clouds.

Or not. The final crack of the blastia, the death of her father’s work—it’s nothing so light.

A storm, then. She lives as a storm.


End file.
